Feral Needs
by IceTalonTheOne
Summary: Love and Hate, Fire and Ice, Polar opposites yet one in the same. When Two Ferals meet, Hate and love crash together and, as animals, it turns out to be something far more then a problem. Logan/Male!Oc (Extreme Smut)
1. Tone down the Lotion

Aiden was a patient man, but he knew his limits. The problem was if he could keep from reaching that limit.

The clatter and noise of the Bar Rang in his sensitive ears as he clutched the glass in hopes of taking the pain in his ears away, though failing miserably as another man seemed to shout louder.

A permanent scowl was etched onto his face and his eyebrow was twitching with signs of anger in his Golden eyes.

The Stench of a mutant was strong, A Feral Mutant, another male which made the animal instincts inside of him rise.

It was HIS bar.

HIS only Resting Place

And another Male had come into HIS Territory.

At that last thought he quickly took a hold of himself, pulling the hood further over his eyes in an attempt to muffle the feral growl that rumbled in his chest.

He needed to calm down, Home was his territory, not here, So Stop being so protective over it Aiden!

The bar tender walked up to him a smile on his face and a glass of Vodka in his hand. "Compliments to the man in the coat" He Placed the drink in front of The Mutant and a look of surprise flashed in Aiden's eyes before he raised his head to stare across the bar.

It was the mutant he'd smelt all this time and a wide grin was spread across its face.

Aiden's eyes sharpened with feral rage and he fought to stay in his seat, but that only caused the Others Grin to widen, showing off the fangs he bore.

Everyone seemed to stay out of the way of the two, making sure not to become between the others silent challenge.

It was like the humans new the gravity of the situation as they went silent not a single whisper in the bar was heard.

Aiden gripped the glass tighter and the sound of cracking glass echoed in his ears but he stayed silent, eyes fixed on the gaze of the other.

Said man was slowly rising, though Aiden stayed still, resisting the urge to rise also, and as if walking on ice they slowly made their way out of the bar, the smirk never leaving their face.

Aiden watched him like a hawk, eyes narrowed and 'wings' ready to attack if something happened.

But the man merely left, coat sweeping the ground behind him, and soon enough his scent started to fade too.

It was only an hour later when the Remaining Mutant started to calm down, with many people gone it made it even better for him.

Then suddenly out of nowhere a Presence seemed to appear in his mind causing a quick snarl to appear on his face, the bartender jumped in fear at the look.

Pushing the presence out him snapped his gaze around, quickly fixing his piecing gaze on a Red head female.

She was staring at him, eyes wide with shock and he got a whiff of Mutant that only caused his Snarl to reappear.

Fear flashed on her face before she seemed to set her mind and she clicked her way over to him.

Aidan's face went blank, his eyes observing her as she sat a few seats away from him, her gaze met his and she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm really sorry for bothering you"

A scowl spread across His face, "Likewise"

Her own scowl flickered across her face and he raised an eyebrow, this girl had spunk it seemed.

"My name Is Jean Gray and I Have been…Looking For a mutant, I was wondering if you have 'seen' any mutants around"

He Tilted his head curiously, Much like a fox, causing a small amused smile to spread across her face, "You mean Hunt right? Cause you can't 'Look' For a Feral Mutant, They tend to Find you first"

She nodded as if understanding his words, "I assume you know this first hand?"

He smirked tilting his forgotten cup up so he could take a gulp of sweet wine, causing her to raise her own eyebrow, "I thought Feral's liked the Burning stuff"

A smirk was shot her way, "Not all Feral's are like the ones you know honey~"

She seemed to tense at that, "What do you mean by that" obviously she caught the hidden meaning in his words.

He shrugged, setting the cracked glass on the bar as he spoke, "I assume Another Feral Has claimed you as his unofficial 'mate'"

She Froze, Eyes wide with an unknown emotion before pure anger flashed through her gaze, "Tell me more" Despite the hot rage in her eyes her voice was icy.

He shrugged, not at all intimidated by the female's aura, and replied, "In the feral world you 'claim' a female by Biting or Rubbing" Shooting a mischievous look her way he spoke continued, "But she only becomes yours if you mate to her"

She seemed horrified, "What kind of Way of love is that"

He Glanced away, "Look, Honey, we ain't Human, There is no love in us, only lust"

She was silent, as if thinking over his words, and a few seconds later she raised her head, "I am sorry for bothering you with this nonsense" She seemed to choose her words carefully, "But may I asked how You Know the feral I am hunting?"

Aidan closed his eyes slightly before gazing at the glass a small smirk on his face, "don't know him, He just seemed to have a good enough sense of smell to know I was another feral, Luckily for him he left before he crossed the line"

He grinned at her fangs flashing, "if you want I can try tracking him down" The need to Track down the trespasser caused an evil glint to appear in his eyes, "I'll bring his head back to you once I'm done~"

She shook her head almost immediately, "No, He's quite a powerful Feral, We just….Need to talk to him first, he has been causing trouble" She explained the situation softly and he rose an eyebrow, "A Powerful one huh? And who's we?"

She Blinked, "I work at a School for 'Gifted' Students, I also work with a few other 'Gifted' Teachers to Protect humans from another organisation, as they are absolutely intent on wiping them out"

Aidan's Eyes widened, Opening his mouth to say something he then paused and scowled, "Jeez even I know better than wiping out a whole species"

She didn't question his words and instead seemed to be thinking furiously, before she smiled warmly at him, that look caused an uneasy shiver to run up his spine. "You know if you want you can help us with tracking him down? We got another Feral on the case but-"

As soon as he heard the words 'another' and 'feral', he set his teeth, "No."

After a quick moment of surprise she protested, "But you didn't even hear me out!"

He shook his head at her words, "Look I'm not risking my life again by meeting ANOTHER Feral!" She winced, avoiding his gaze quickly.

Aiden turned away, resting his case by Lifting the mug to his lips in a way of celebration.

"We'll pay you!"

He paused, glancing back at her with a raised eyebrow, expecting to see a desperate woman with fear in her eyes, but instead Jean stared back with a Fiery Heat.

"This mutant is a threat to society; we plan to change that, by money or force it doesn't matter"

Aiden Leaned forward, Elbows on the bar and a wide smirk splitting across his lips,

"How much will it be then honey~"

* * *

Aiden Slung his bags onto his shoulders after the taxi man dumped them at his feet, with little care of what was inside I may add.

Aiden glanced around at the scenery, A large Mansion with Well-kept gardens? Seems like something a billionaire would have!

He checked his watch, 11:00 at night it was, having it been A busy day packing and wrenching his heart from the house, it was the earliest time he could of arrived.

Breathing in deeply, preparing for the worst, he was hit full blast by the smell of Two Feral mutants and he couldn't help but snarl.

Studying the smell further he could tell one of them was a First class mutant, with only the looks of one, while another was third class. He himself was third, which meant he could blend in and still have the senses of an animal….Though he did have a few other forms he loved to use, but obviously he doesn't use them in public.

Glancing around once again he went to knock the door, but it was already opening silently, and he was met with the gaze of an older student.

Gold met brown eyes and the student seemed to almost have a heart attack at the sight of him standing there.

"Who the fuck are you?!" he whisper shouted, and Aiden blinked tilting his head thoughtfully, "I though Students only Snuck out in movies" A Wide grin split across his face and fangs glimmered in the moonlight.

The Student did a double take, before processing his words and protesting, "Hey! It's not our fault they refuse to let us go out!"

Aiden Scrunched up his nose, "I'm sure teenagers would make too big of a ruckus, Let alone Mutant teenagers~"

The student huffed, and Aiden eyed the other students, who were peeking their head around the doorway, with a wide grin.

"May I join you~"

Dumbstruck the student stared, obviously not expecting the playful answer from what looked like to be a full grown adult.

Suddenly a familiar red head female Appeared behind him, "I thought you were here to help with the tracking Aiden, Not helping them get out and get attacked" Jean Grey glared at him and he smirked,

"Oh I'm sorry? Did I say I was helping them? I just said I wanted to join them and besides, if they got into any trouble I could just beat the attackers up~" He sang his words mockingly but she only narrowed her eyes, gesturing the kids back into the mansion,

"We'll talk later, right now you can go crash on the couch, seeing how late you are I'm sure the professor won't appreciate being awoken at this time"

Pouting slightly at her words he followed her in and soon enough she was giving all the kids a quick stern Lecture.

Well then, this is exactly why he doesn't like schools, the teachers and the bratty students.

He didn't get much sleep that night, though he didn't expect he would, the couch Was Burning with the smell of Another Feral's Stench, it made Aiden's lip curl and fangs were bared every few minutes.

Once it was around 6:00 in the morning he started to notice some students hanging around. He had a feeling a group was around the corner as he heard whispers and everyone once in a while a head poked around the corner, before disappearing with a squeak as they realised Aiden was watching.

Narrowing his eyes he felt like he should say something, but was interrupted as A few students walked into the room, before stopping dead as they realised he was here.

He stared at them before sighing and sitting up, the girls around the corner squeaked, and ruffling his hair, "You kids want the TV right?" They nodded awkwardly; he got up at once and stretched.

"well it's not like I'm using it" He said simply and lifted his heavy bags off the couch.

He went over to the door, shooting a smirk at the teenager girls that jumped as he appeared in the doorway.

"Now can anyone of ya direct me to the Professors office?"

A Brown Haired female stood up slowly, "uh yea sure, He's usually awake at this time at least!" She seemed slightly embarrassed for answering though she still gestured for him to follow.

He did and as soon as they were out of ear-shot The Teen sighed, "I'm really sorry For My Friends, they're more teenager then I am" She shot a pointed look at him and Aiden blinked, "Oh? Well that's…annoying I guess"

She looked embarrassed at that, and she shook her head furiously, "Nonono that's not what I meant! They are nice people just strange when around People like you!"

He raised an eyebrow and a small smirk spread across his face, "People like me huh?" The teasing tone in his voice caused her to go bright red, "T-That's NOT what I meant!"

He laughed, adjusting his hold on his bags as he did, "I know I know, I was just Messing with you"

She shook her head with a small pout on her face, "That's cruel"

Aiden smirked, "That's what I'm made for~"

She scrunched up her nose before piping up, "My Names Deita"

His humour dropped off the charts at once at the mention of names and she seemed to sense the change as she eyed him curiously, "Uh, My names not weird right?"

Aiden, realising his mistake, shook his head, "No, no, nothing like that, I'm just not used to people giving me their names so easily"

Deita seemed to understand as she looked away, a grim smile on her face, "I see…."

Feeling guilty he quickly spoke up, "My names Aiden"

She glanced at him without saying a word before nodding to a door they stopped at, "The Professor should just be through there"

She walked away and Aiden watched her go with narrowed eyes before he, himself, walked into the office.

A warm smile greeted him and he stared at its origin, the bald man in a wheelchair didn't seem to mind though and instead spoke, "I see your awake Aiden"

Aiden Himself Nodded, Placing his bags on the floor, "You say you got a mutant to track?" His voice changed to one of seriousness, "How much Information do you have?"

"Whoa slow down, you're not Going out yet, we need to wait until Logan gets back" The man Said, "He's the Other Mutant you will be mostly working with"

Placing his hands on his laps he gestured to the chair, "sit and we'll talk about it"

Aiden Obeyed with a small frown, "I'm still questioning your logic about putting two Feral's together," he eyed the man pointedly, "let alone three?"

"I know what I'm doing Aiden, Besides, Beast Wouldn't Hurt a fly"

Aiden in turn raised an eyebrow "beast?"

The professor stared at him, obviously not appreciating the humour, "You're Not Working with Beast, You will merely be around him until Logan gets back"

Aiden sighed, "At least he's a 1st class, If he was 3rd class I would be royally fucked"

The Man Gave him a disapproving look before finally introducing himself, "My Name is Charles Xavier, A Telepathic Mutant who runs this school for-"

"I get it, I get it, the only reason I joined you is for the money and some form of revenge average mutants or humans won't understand"

Charles seemed annoyed but nodded either way, "You shall leave as soon as Logan gets back, Which shall be in the next few days, but first…."

He held out his hand pointedly, and Aiden blinked, "Huh?"

"My students will be scared If you carry around those, please hand over all weapons"

The feral left the office Grumbling, Feeling insecure about his weapons he glanced back a scowl on his face.

He collided with what he presumed was a wall, and he bounced back almost comically, "Son of a fu-" He caught himself just In time to check if it was a student he bumped into, but luckily it was just a teacher and he continued "-uck"

The man, who wore red glasses, did not take kindly to his words and scowled, "Excuse me?!"

Aiden sniffed, dusting himself off as he did, "Oh I'm sorry mister 'I shower 3 times a day' Did I say something rude in your presence, My apologies"

As if to rub it in further Aiden smirked and bowed, before straightening himself up and picking his bag up from where he dropped it, "As I am a mere Visitor Here, I shall take my leave, for I am too Poorly to be in your presence~"

Throughout his whole sentence he was walking past him and off down the hallway.

"Though I must say you should tone it down with all the Lotions~"

* * *

Yep, im back with some more XMen Except not like before ;P


	2. Territory Clashes

After dumping his bags on the floor of his new room A girl poked their head around the door, Only blinking in surprise at his smirk tainted face. "Miss Gray wants you to join in on our classes training while you're here, she sent me to show you the way"

The Young girl, only a young teen in Aiden's eyes, Gestured for him to follow, "Name's Kitty" She had a spring to her step as she led the older male through the halls. "I think your names Aiden right? Storm mentioned your name once or twice During Form"

Aiden tilted his head curiously and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Storm? I have not met her yet"

Kitty flashed a smile at him as she replied, "Storms Awesome! She has some amazing abilities too~"

"Let me guess, Weather?"

"Yep~"

Aiden grinned slightly before replying, "What about you Kitty, What's you're ability?"

She Grabbed His hand quickly and raced forward, straight towards a wall. Aiden didn't even blink as he was sent straight through the wall. It was a strange sensation, like you were encased but still able to move.

He unconsciously felt the temperature drop as they lowered through the floor, and only seconds later did they emerge from a silver wall.

He glanced around, letting go of kitty's hand as soon as he was sure he was fully out, "Where is this?"

She glanced at him before walking to a set of doors, which opened automatically and he was met with a large dome like room.

It stank of Technology and the white Gleam to it hurt his eyes, He scowled scrunching up his nose as he followed kitty to where Jean was standing in front Of a small 5 person class, as well as the lotion guy he had yet to learn the name of.

"Aiden, about time!" Jean quickly noticed him and gestured him over, "We were just about to started without you" She Shot him a once over with a disapproving grim smile, "I would ask you to Get changed, but It's too late now"

Aiden glanced around, looking a bit disgruntled as he saw everyone else wearing skin tight armoured suits while he himself was wearing ripped jeans and a tee-shirt.

He shrugged slightly, "I'd rather not wear those anyway"

Jean rolled her eyes and waved upwards at something Aiden could not see. Then the world shifted around them, first bright blue, then Red as flames leapt around us. Everyone was spread out across the dusty arena, flaming buildings crumpling around them. Aiden Stared around, eyes wide with shock, Before Something Leapt at him from the flames Sending him flying into a building with enough force to crush a bus.

He heard gasps of horror in his ears, but he merely snarled, pulling himself up from the Debris and shaking his head to clear it.

"What kind of Training is this?!" He growled out, before noticing everyone else was dealing with stuff themselves.

He studied his enemy with Sharp eyes.

He stood much taller than him, With Robot like armour and a bald head that had had Cords trailing in and out of his flesh.

Aiden Started lowering himself, Feeling his muscles tense up, he waited for the other to attack.

And attack he did, with a flying upper cut, That narrowly missed as Aiden dashed out of the way, Elbowing the back of the man's head as he did.

He felt pain wrack up his arm and he let out a yowl of anger as he danced away, stretching his fingers he crouched back down, lips drawn back in a snarl.

"You are Harder then you Look, Huh fucker?!"

The Man let out a Boom of rage before thrusting his fist towards him. Aiden ducked low to the ground, Making sure to prepare for the pain he fell on all fours and thrusted upward.

His Back Ached afterwards, when the Enemy was lying dead flat on the ground a few metres off and Aiden was panting with an exhausted smirk on his face.

" _JEAN!"_

He snapped his gaze up at the terrified screech, only to find a familiar female stuck underneath a flaming roof beam, and her own enemy preparing to crush her.

Deita's eyes were wide with terror, Tears starting to fill them and she was struggling to move.

Aiden stared, heart pounding, unable to move in his confused state, But luckily Jean flew in, Holding up her arm to deflect the enemy's crushing below with an easy swipe.

Jean Pulled the Beam off the girl, Making sure to not damage her more, and quickly checked her wounds.

Aiden Noticed Deita Staring at him, Eyes wide, emotion unclear, and for a second Fear flashed in her eyes.

The Feral blinked slowly, but from the corner of his eye red flashed and fists rose from the shadows. It took a second for it to register, but when it did he disappeared from human eyes.

Teeth buried into flesh and claws Clung onto the metal, Aiden's now Wolf like muzzle started to drip with Blood, The body beneath him Shook as all life let it and it fell to the ground with a crash.

Jean Stared up at him in surprise as he raised himself off the body, His muzzle Bared in a snarl of defiance, "Keep an Eye on your back Honey, because No one else will"

Deita Stared at him, no, at his _Muzzle_ , with a shocked Expression on her face.

Aiden screwed his eyes shut and rubbed at his nose, "shit man, that was a bad idea, this place stinks!" large Ears flat against his head with annoyance he glanced around.

The world was shifting back, White becoming clearer and clearer as the seconds went by, before they were back in the dome, everyone checking to see if others were ok.

Aiden stared at them in silence, eyes narrowed and long tail curling up around him, fluffing up in his annoyance.

Jean strutted to stand in front of him, studying him with her own sharp eyes before hers met his and she spoke.

"I didn't know you could do that"

He smirked his Wolf smirk, large canines Bared, "There is a lot you don't know about me honey"

Seemingly annoyed by the nickname she snorted in an unladylike fashion, "So you say"

"So I know"

Jean gestured for the other teacher to come over, before introducing them, "Aiden this is My Fiancé Scott Summers, Scott this is Aiden, he will be helping Logan on his mission"

The newly Introduced Scott Seemed to stare at him, though Aiden couldn't tell with the thick glasses blocking his view.

"We've already 'met' Jean"

She blinked in surprise at her Fiancé's words, "Oh?"

Aiden Smirked guiltily, "Yea, I may have gone a bit over board with insulting him~"

Scott frowned, "you could say that"

Jean seemed confused as she glanced from man to Wolf Thing, "Ok then….Time to head out" She quickly changed the topic and Turned away to the Class.

"That was Great work guys, as soon as Logan gets back he shall try to improve these skills that you possess, and I suggest Trying even harder in his presence"

The 'newer' kids exchanged confused glances while everyone else who had actually met the man Shivered. Jean Led the Children out of the dome and Aiden caught Sight of Deita Limping along the back. He padded over, lifting his tail off the ground as he did so he didn't make a sound, and whispered out "Are You alright?"

She jumped, spinning her gaze to meet his and fear flashed in her eyes before defiance sprung up, much to His Surprise.

"I'm Fine! But what the hell was that?! I saw You, You didn't do jack shit to help me!"

He Blinked slowly, "I saw Jean-"

"Like Hell you saw Jean! You Just stood there watching, What kind of teamwork is that?!" Deita's Angry Growls were Starting to attract attention, But Aiden couldn't help but just stare at her, Eyes narrowed.

"where I come from" His feral voice fell coldly, "Teamwork only results in death"

She fell silent, eyes suddenly widening with realization, "Wha-" But Aiden was already walking away, his paws hitting the Floor softly and tail waving stiffly behind him.

Aiden Growled lowly, crossing his arms, scrunching up his nose and baring his teeth once he was out of Sight. Leaning against the wall he sniffed the air, lips drawing back into a snarl once again.

To his surprise he heard a snarl in response.

His head whipped around, Teeth Bared, ready to attack on instinct. A Blue Feral Mutant, standing on two legs and clothed slightly, was standing several feet away. The first class mutant, Aiden Noted, He seemed to be struggling to keep himself under control.

"You must be Aiden" His voice rumbled through the hallway, which Aiden grinned at, he sounded even more stressed then he!

"Correct, you must be Beast, the First class Feral?" Aiden replied with his own growl, "I apologise for Trespassing on your territory, but I have permission from the professor, I will not do anything"

Beast Blinked, Hackles falling unconsciously before he narrowed his eyes, "I didn't know I was so protective of the school…." He muttered under his breath. Aiden Laughed, Baring his teeth in a grin, "Oh no it's not the school my fellow Feral, it's your Territory, And its not you who is Protective, its your inner beast" He gestured to himself as he spoke, "Obviously, since you are first class it is not a threat to you, but since I myself am a 3rd class I have been known to be taken over by own Beast"

The Mutant eyed him suspiciously, "You seem to know a lot about this area"

Aiden Snorted, "Well I got to be, I got to protect my own territory you know" he paused though, Tail flicking around slowly, "Well I have Studied many Mutants in the past, and Feral's share this Animal like Behaviour, quite different from normal Mutants" He tapped his Muzzle as he spoke, then blinked in surprise, "Shit I forgot I was in this form" He Reached down and Picked up his tail, which was suddenly getting heavier.

"You wouldn't happen to have a bathroom nearby where I could change?"

Beast Blinked, "This isn't your only form" he asked in surprise.

Aiden nodded, and beast showed him to the bathroom where he quickly shifted, painfully might I ad, then headed back out in only a pair of ripped jeans.

"I lost my top" Aiden Sighed, Looking, now up, at Beast Again, "This is how I usually look, I just use that form in emergencies or Battle"

Beast nodded thoughtfully, Pushing his glasses up slightly, "Which form is more Comfortable would you say? And which do you consider your True form?"

Aiden Chuckled, Raising an eyebrow at Beast, "Curious are we"

An Hour went by and Beast was basically in heaven, learning more and more about the Feral Mutant that was Aiden was an interesting experience. Aiden didn't really mind his curiosity, he had a friend who was a scientist as well and tended to do the exact same thing! He Was now resting on a seat across from beast, which was in the Lab, his elbow on the table and his head in his hands he had his eyes closes comfortably.

Beast had turned away then; he seemed to be writing down something Aiden had said previously. That was when Aiden heard a faint noise, He perked up, Eyes flickering to the entrance, No-one was there, but he could hear the furious footsteps coming closer and closer, then a Man entered the room.

"Oh hey Logan! This is Aid-"

Beasts Greeting was cut off when the man leapt at Aiden, he pushed away from the oncoming attack and stood up just in time to be knocked against the wall, Strong as steel Arms pressing him against the metal wall.

"LOGAN?! What the hell are you doing?!"

'Logan' merely replied in a mix of Growls and Angry mumbles.

Aiden couldn't help but grin slightly; then choked as the man tightened his grip.

"S…Shit Man… I… I am not here…. to Harm any…anyone" He gasped out, still grinning slightly, but his vision was turning dark with rage.

"The… Professor gave me permission…to come.." he managed to say before Logan dropped him to his feet with a growl of frustration.

"Why are you here?" He snapped, Crossing his arms and Glaring at him.

Aiden rubbed at his neck, "Well First of all, it wasn't my idea, I'm just going to work for the Professor for a while"

Beast Nodded, Cutting in with a worried glanced to the two, "He's going to help us track down the mutant"

Logan Scrunched up his nose in disdain, "Does that mean I'm working with this wimp?!"

Aiden Snarled, "I'm not Happy either Princess, But for Fucks sake, I am no Wimp, I know how to kill as good as the next guy"

Logan Scoffed, "Right, And Beast can fly"

"Says the guy with no fucking control!"

"What did you say?!"

"I'll be cutting in here"

Jean walked in, Hands on her hips and eyes narrowed, "It's nice to see you back Logan, but stop picking fights with the Guest, he's going to work with us and that's final"

She then Glared at Aiden, "And Stop razzing him Up Aiden, Otherwise you are off the mission"

Aiden rolled his eyes, Crossing his arms he leaned against the wall slightly, "Sure thing Honey, as soon as he stops Underestimating me"

A Growl rumbled through Logan's Chest and he took a step forward, "What did you say?"

Aiden Paused, Glancing at Logan with an eyebrow raised, "Honey. Do you need your ears checked?"

Logan Cracked his knuckles, about to raise his fists to punch him but Jean quickly interrupted once again.

"Stop it Guys, Logan, Go to the Professor he needs to talk to you, Aiden, Go do whatever the hell you do, just _STOP FIGHTING_ "

Of course, they did leave, but they had to leave via the same elevator, Which Jean was not included in.

The silence included Deathly glaring and an amused grin.

"You know…"

Logan Snapped his gaze back over to Aiden, "What?!"

Aiden Held up his hands, "If you wish to claim someone you need to claim their heart first before their body" He commented softly, Which Logan Growled at, "I know that, I did that, it just didn't work"

Aiden Shrugged, "ah well, they're Humans, They don't understand animals like us anyway"

Logan didn't say anything, but when the elevator opened and they went their separate ways he glanced over at Aiden, eyes narrowed with mild curiosity.

* * *

Feral meets Feral meets Feral, What an interesting clash X'3


	3. Accidents Happen

Aiden was lying down on the couch again, Class was still in process and only a few students were in the halls, none seemed interested in talking to him. Not that he expected it though; he was a pretty imitating guy.

The thought of Working with that guy, the other 3rd class, sent anger through his veins. It was a natural instinct, but he hated it, being human was not an option.

Closing his eyes he shifted to the side, a small growl rumbling in his chest.

"Shut it Dick"

Logan's angry growl caused him to open his eyes, looking up at where Logan was standing, looking down at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Nice to see you too princess"

His lip curled, but ignored the remark, "We are leaving now, Get your shit together and meet me in the driveway"

Aiden Blinked in surprise, "Now? Ain't that a bit too quick? Shouldn't we figure out where we are going first?"

Logan Smirked slightly, "Already got that sorted out Cupcakes"

He frowned at that remark, "Cupcakes?" He questioned with his eyebrow raised, "What the hell kind of Name is that?"

Logan Shrugged walking away with a smirk on his face, "It's what you get for calling me princess"

He growled, Sitting up and glaring after the other.

"Fine then, Princess, Game on"

It was an hour later, Aiden had managed to grab his Bag with little effort and made his way to the driveway, but when he arrived he was disappointed to say the least.

"A Motor bike, How the Fuck are we supposed to travel across the country on that?!"

Logan Glared, obviously annoyed by his protest, But walked over to the bike anyway, "Get the Fuck on Cupcakes, A car is to annoying"

Aiden Grumbled, Watching as Logan Swung his legs over and then turned to him expectedly, eyebrow raised and a small smirk on his face. He, regretfully, had to sit right behind Logan, since there wasn't much room for himself AND the luggage.

Aiden Growled but Obeyed the other by climbing on to the bike all the while trying to ignore the close proximities of the two feral's.

But before Logan could Start driving Jean Suddenly ran up to them, "Aiden! You forgot your Bag!" She held out said bag, the one that professor demanded he give to them while in the school.

Aiden nodded, taking it from her with a small uncomfortable Smirk, "Thanks Honey"

At once Logan's Back Vibrated with A Dark growl of warning, which he took to heart and turned away. "Seeya then" He muttered before Logan took off, Almost causing him to fall off in the process.

"JEEZUS CALM DOWN PRINCESS" he growled loudly in the others ear, But Logan just smirked, Revving the engine to go faster, causing Aiden's stomach to lurch with sudden fear.

He Held onto the seat the best he could, but it wasn't very helpful that there was nothing to hold on to BUT Logan.

But he refused to do that, he was not going to show his fear to the likes of him!

Over the sound of the World Whizzing by Logan Chuckled, "You know Cupcakes you CAN hold onto me if you want"

Aiden Frowned, only growling in response.

* * *

The ride lasted for around 3 Hours of Non-stop Driving, Apparently Logan wanted to catch the guy quickly. But to his surprise they stopped in the City, at the bar Aiden always came to.

Logan Looked back at him, "I wanted to get his scent firstly, plus we can search around for information as well"

Aiden nodded Hopping off the bike and stretching, "I know a few sources" he said simply and Logan nodded, Following Aiden into the bar as he spoke.

"I'll be mostly getting the scent here, you can go find those sources"

Aiden Grinned, Already walking towards the bar, gesturing the bartender over, "Can I get a Wine"

The bartender Smiled, "The Regular?"

He nodded and the Bartender turned away, "You weren't here last night, any reason?"

Aiden Shrugged, "I was out, Is Raylene Here?"

The bartender turned back around, handing him his drink before nodding past him. "There she is now actually"

"Hey Alley Cat~" The familiar females voice caused Aiden to grin slightly as he glanced at her, "Yo Raylene"

Raylene was a Tall Dark skinned female with Blonde hair and Hazel eyes, she was a good friend of Aiden's, and one of the best Informants in New York. "hey I got someone interested in a job! Good pay to" She exclaimed, adding the last part with a knowing smirk, But looked shocked when Aiden Shook his head.

"Sorry Ray, I'm on a job At the moment, It may be a while before I get back too" he pointed out. Raylene shrugged, "Ah well, ill just direct him to some others, So then" she Sat next to him, Leaning her elbow on the bar and her head in her hands, "Anything you need~?"

Aiden Shook his head in amusement, "How'd you know~?" he teased and she shrugged, "Well it might have been the fact you just asked for me" She nodded to the Bartender as she spoke.

Aiden grinned, Glancing around the bar, Taking note that Logan was a few Barstools away With a beer in hand, he seemed to be concentrating, but was still glancing at him every now and then.

He sighed, "Well im looking for someone, A tall Feral mutant Wearing a trench coat was here the other night" gesturing to the entrance he continued, "And I am to track him down for this mission, Any information?"

Raylene blinked, "A Tracking mission? Hadnt had one of those in a while ey?"

"Information" He said bluntly not at all amused by her stalling.

She rolled her eyes, "yea yea, Well I did get wind a murder happened in the town over, the same guy was seen there about a day after he was here"

Aiden Nodded, Narrowing his eyes, "Continue"

"I don't have an ID, sadly, but several other of my fellow informants have had several people looking for him as well"

Aiden was about to reply when Logan suddenly interrupted, "Aiden We're leaving"

Raylene blinked in surprise, studying the man with a look of interest in her eyes, "Oh? You got a teammate? Good luck with that One"

Aiden Grumbled, Glaring at Raylene slightly before handing her a bag, "Here, Just some money for the information, Keep me informed if you get any other information your way"

She smirked, "Sure thing Alley Cat"

When Logan and Aiden Were Outside, the Larger Feral turned to him, "One of your… 'Sources' I presume?" he said gruffly.

Aiden shrugged, "She is an Informant, it's her job, besides; any other word could be bullshit"

He nodded, gruffly agreeing with what he said, "We'll travel to the next town tonight and investigate the murder tomorrow"

Aiden glanced up at the sky, "We got a few hours; we should be fine on time"

Logan agreed and as soon as they got themselves comfortable, He sped away.

* * *

They managed to arrive that night, so they booked a hotel and were now getting ready for bed.

Aiden was sitting on the double bed, since there were no more two bedroom Rooms available, and Going through his weapons bag, Checking the knives and Guns to make sure they were all ready.

Logan was In the shower right now, Cleaning himself up after to the day of driving.

Aiden Growled lowly, Shaking his head then pushing the bag off the bed, Pulling off his shirt then his jeans and throwing them to the ground.

Crawling into bed he Pulled the covers over his nearly naked form and closed his eyes.

A Few minutes later, Logan exited the shower, Spotting Aiden asleep he stayed silent, Pulling on his underwear and Crawling into the bed next to him; Narrowing his eyes at his sleeping form then turning away.

Aiden didn't know this, but when he was asleep he turned into a pretty cuddly guy, so when Logan got comfortable on his side, Aiden Sniffed the air unconsciously, flipping over and Curling up against Logan.

Logan Tensed up, a low growl forming in his throat before Pushing Aiden softly back.

Aiden's unconscious mind didn't seem to like that though and his mouth opened and His teeth buried into the flesh on his hand.

Logan growled louder this time, not moving, but highly annoyed when he didn't let go. So he ripped his hand from the others mouth and pushed him away roughly.

Aiden awoke with a jerk, A Low growl rumbling in his throat he turned to Logan, but said Man was Already Turned away, the covers pulled over him and away from Aiden.

He blinked in surprise, tasting the blood on his Teeth he licked his lips curiously, wondering what the hell just happened.

Aiden Awoke the next morning, curled up in a ball without a blanket, he scrunched up his nose in annoyance but didn't Open his eyes as he reached back to find the blanket.

But when he didn't his eyes opened and he flipped over to glare at Logan. He was still asleep but he was hogging the entire blanket!

Aiden Growled Lowly reaching over and pulling harshly on the end, almost ripping it out of the others grasp. Emphasis on the Almost though for Logan growled, flipping over, seemingly still asleep and Grabbing Aiden by the shoulder and pulling him over.

Now Aiden had Logan's head on his, the others nose stuffed in his neck, Teeth bared threateningly.

He blinked in surprise, and then anger as Logan took a deep whiff of his scent.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME" Aiden snarled, jerking away from the others grip and falling off the bed with a loud thud.

"ahhh…?"

Logan's sleepy voice caused Aiden to pause, was he asleep that whole time…? Never the less though he felt a pain in his behind and a Deadly growl was rising in his throat, "Get the Fuck up Logan, We need to get going"

Logan Groaned again but managed to rise from the bed, "What the hell were you screaming about?"

"Doesn't matter now" Aiden Growled, Pulling on his clothes and throwing his bag over his shoulder, "I'm going to go to the site, you can meet me there if you want"

Once he was there, He snuck past the police, pulling up Hood as he went to avoid anyone seeing his face, just in case.

The body was already gone, but blood was still splattered on the walls and the smell of death lingered strongly.

He scrunched up his nose, placing his hand over his nose he crouched down next to the blood, placing his finger in the pool and pulling it out dripping wet with scarlet.

He licked his finger curiously and pursed his lips savouring the taste cautiously.

"No fight… What so ever, Must have been quick" He commented softly, Glancing at the wall splatter that reached a few metres high in the air, "One Fine blow too…"

Trailing off he eyed the footprints in the blood, which disappeared deeper into the alleyway, and when he looked up he noticed some more blood were splattered on the wall further up, as well as footprints.

"Parkour's insanely too, Definitely a mutant" Aiden sighed, Rising to his feet he Sniffed the air before gliding his hand over the walls, Staring up at the roof with his eyes narrowed, "Damn, This is going to be hard like this"

He went further into the alleyway, more in the dark and further away from the police so they would not hear him if he fell.

He Took a step back then leapt up at the wall, Hands Gripping painfully into the cracks before he leapt backwards where he landed, feet scuffing the wall as he scrapped a few centimetres downwards.

Then scrambled up the next metre and managed to pull himself up onto the roof.

Licking his lips cautiously he glanced around and his eyes immediately found something astonishing.

On the rooftop was blood, spelling out a sentence that caused Aiden to blink In surprise.

' _Following me? go right ahead~'_

The words were accompanied with a smiley face and an arrow pointing north, Aiden snarled as he read it, "Cocky Are we?" But now that he knew where the feral we heading Aiden Turned away, pulling out a small phone where he took a quick picture of the area.

When Aiden finally got back to the motel he was annoyed to find Logan had only just got to his Motorcycle.

"Yo Princess, I got enough Info, We're heading north"

He raised an eyebrow, "You learnt that much?" He sounded Doubtful so Aiden snorted, "He knows we're following him, he left a message, daring us to continue"

Logan Growled and Aiden growled in agreement, this guy had it coming to him that's for sure.

So the rest of the day they were driving, with only brief stops for Lunch and dinner.

It was just after sunset now and the crickets were chirping loudly, Causing Aiden to growl lowly in Logan's ear,

"We should stop soon; we need to sleep, Stop at the next hotel-"

Then suddenly a Deer jumped in front of them, Startling Logan and causing him to swerve violently and Aiden's teeth dug into his neck accidently from the force of the turn. But Unluckily, Or Luckily depending on how you think about it, A Log was straight in their Path. They hit it with a Loud Crash And Aiden was sent flying through the air, landing in a Pile of thick snow face first.

Logan on the other hand was too heavy to fly so far so he fell on the other side of the log with a loud thud.

Logan Growled Angrily, Pushing himself up from the snow and brushing himself off before immediately evaluating the Motorcycle.

Aiden Snarled, "Dick" as he pulled himself out of the snow pile, grabbing his bag, which went flying with him; then storming over to the Feral.

"What the Ever-loving FUCK WAS THAT?!"

"IT WAS A DEER IDIOT, AND WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

Logan Snarled again, Their Voices Echoing but Logan wasn't taking none of that, he was still pissed Aiden Bit him.

He gestured to it now actually, "AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! YOU BIT ME"

Aiden Drew his lips back, "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT GOD DAMMIT"

Logan Growled, "well then why the fuck isn't it healing?!"

The Smaller Feral paused, suddenly paling with realization, "OH FUCK" He shouted.

"WHAT?!"

"I FUCKING BIT YOU"

"YEA I KNOW THAT!"

"FUCK FUCK FUCK" Aiden was starting to panic, Eyes wide and Face pale he through his Bag on the ground in frustration, "FUCK IT"

He Stormed over to Logan, then past him as he pushed the motorbike upright, "Is this Alright to continue driving?" Aiden growled out, but Logan shook his head with a grunt, "Nah, its stuffed"

Aiden Rolled his eyes, "Well shit, You should be glad I got a Tent in my bag"

Thus they set up a tent in silence, throwing their Bags in there then crawling in there themselves.

But Aiden was definitely not prepared to have anyone else in his one person Tent, Let alone A big freaking feral.

Logan Growled in discomfort, lowering his head away from the roof awkwardly, "This you best you got Cupcake, 'cause this sure as hell ain't practical"

Aiden Snarled at once, "Fine then, you sleep in here I'll sleep outside" Then he Unzipped the tent and sat down outside.

Logan Dumbfounded seemed to reconsider, "Uh, You don't have to, I can go sleep outside-"

"Fuck off, _I'm_ sleeping outside"

Logan really couldn't argue with that so he stayed silent, Which Aiden Snorted In triumph about before pulling his legs to his chest and resting his head in his arms.

The night was cold and Aiden knew this, so halfway through the night of pitiful sleeping he was unconsciously seeking warmth so he slowly unzipped the tent. Crawling into the tent Logan awoke slightly, "wha- Aiden? Are you alright?" He mumbled slowly rising but Aiden was not acting himself, rather he immediately crawled onto Logan, stuffing his head in the others neck and shivering quietly.

Logan Blinked in surprise, staring down at the now sleeping form. Then a low growl rumbled in his chest, it wasn't angry, just surprised and confused. But he lay back down either way Feeling the warm man snuggled up to him provided himself heat as well as making him feel more at home then he felt in ages.

* * *

Yea, i think im rushing it just a bit D'; but i really want to get to the smut X'3


	4. Stuck

Aiden awoke the Next morning to the feeling of pure warmth; surprised he raised his Groggy head and forced his eyes open to something shocking. He was curled up against Logan's side; Arm wrapped around the feral's Side and head resting on the others arm.

Aiden's eyes widened with surprise and he couldn't help but growl slightly, whether out of embarrassment or Annoyance he really couldn't tell.

But he didn't move; he was incredibly nervous the other would take it the wrong way. He eyed the others sleeping face curiously before his eyes trailed to the mark on his neck which caused Aiden's invisible hackles to rise.

He cursed under his breath before trying to wiggle out of the others grasp, Making sure to try and get as far away as humanly possible. But rather than getting away, Aiden was pulled closer as Logan Rolled over, flipping Aiden over with him, so now Aiden was lying with chest pressed against chest, Logan's leg over his and His hands stuck between them.

Aiden Screwed his eyes shut, Lip curling in frustration as he tried to push away once again. But that was when he noticed something, and that something was nudging his lower stomach.

Aiden's eyes flew open with a growl and his face went scarlet, "the fuck" he muttered again trying desperately to get out of the other feral's grip.

"Wha…" Logan's sleepy mumble was followed with stuffing his face into Aiden's neck. With a lump in his throat Aiden tried desperately not to move, not to stir the other just in case.

Then something wet Glided across his throat, causing Aiden to shiver and screw his eyes shut again, silently shaking with nervousness. Teeth scraped against his skin and he gasped slightly as they dug into his flesh, drawing blood.

The sleeping feral lapped up that blood, before he pulled away, eyes still closed but a small frown of confusion crossing his face.

Aiden Paled, First with fear that he had woken up; then Anger when he realized what just happened.

"Hey Dick" Aiden Snarled, Pulling away from him, and Logan blinked awake slowly.

"What?" Logan narrowed his blurry eyes before he finally noticed Aiden and Let out a low growl of confusion, "What the fuck…"

"YOU BIT ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE"

* * *

Within a short time Aiden had packed up the Tent and they were soon on the road, Logan Pushing the Bike in front of him and Aiden Walking ahead with a frown on his face. With his bag slung over his shoulder and head high his eyebrow twitched thoughtfully.

This man didn't seem to know even the basics of feral behaviour; you'd think he'd be smart enough to figure it out though. Guess not, Aiden Scowled Placing his hand on his face in frustration; it wasn't like putting two feral's together was a smart idea in the first place, what was that old man thinking.

Logan Was quite, his own mind in turmoil by the sound of his small growls but Aiden ignored him, he was still trying to figure out the situation they were in…

Finally, after an hour or so of walking they made it to a Gas station, Logan parked the bike on the sidewalk and the two of them entered the station sporting similar scowls.

The cashier greeted them happily but Logan ignored it, rather, he stormed over to the freezer.

Aiden sighed angrily before turning to the now detected cashier.

"Is there a mechanic here?" Aiden questioned and the cashier nodded, "Yes, But he's away today, family matters, apparently his son was attacked in town" He whispered the last part smugly, as if providing gossip was something to be proud of. Aiden rolled his eyes, "I figured as much", and turned to Logan who was holding a six pack of beer behind him. "Seems we'll have to hitchhike to the next down Princess"

Logan narrowed his eyes and threw down a few coins for the beer and then walked out. The Cashier Blinked, "Did your car break down?"

The feral nodded, "It's a Motorcycle but yes, about an hour's walk from here"

The man whistled empathetically, "Bad Luck there, but the towns an day away from here by car, if you decide to walk it'll take something close to a week"

Aiden Snorted, "of course, Figured" Throwing the Man a Coin he turned to leave, "Thanks for the Help" Aiden Exclaimed sarcastically as he left, immediately spotting Logan leaning against his bike, watching the road with his eyes narrowed and a beer in hand.

"Keeping an eye out for a car?" Aiden Questioned offhandedly as he passed, Picking up his bag and throwing it over his shoulders, "We better stand next to the road for better sight"

Logan curled his lip in disdain, "People around here ain't the nicest; we might just have to walk it" But followed the other either way, Pulling the bike alongside him.

They stood out in front the station, Logan sitting with his back against the bike and drinking his beer, Aiden on the other hand had his eyes on the road, simply standing and staring.

Aiden wasn't actually staring though, he was thinking intensely, trying to put the invisible pieces together the best he could. Then it occurred to him, maybe… Maybe He was never taught…?

Aiden Glanced back at Logan curiously, eyes narrowing with thought only to find Logan caught his gaze, "What?" He questioned, obviously annoyed by the others openly staring.

The smaller feral didn't respond for a moment, rather he looked away and sniffed the air.

"You are a Feral, You have basic Knowlage of Feral Behaviour yet you do not know anything important"

Logan tensed up, Brow furrowing in annoyance, "I don't remember learning anything at all about that"

Aiden blinked, Snapping his gaze back to the male in surprise, "But you know about the feral mating, you told me yourself" he exclaimed but Logan just shook his head.

"I don't remember learning it, it must have been something that happened before my memory cut off"

Aiden's eyes widened, "Amnesia? You didn't tell me about that"

"I had no reason to" Logan snarled, Scowl deepening, "It's not of importance, and besides, what kind of information is THAT important for me to learn anyway" He snapped the last part out in his anger but Aiden just stared.

"You seemed like a Man of the woods right? You understand the basics of animals?"

Logan narrowed his eyes, "Yes, but what has that got to do with anything?"

Aiden Laughed suddenly, Hand on his face and Fingers digging into his hair, "God you are so ignorant, Feral's are animals, we share physical characteristics with animals, but it ain't just Physical characteristics Princess"

He glanced back at Logan, "You bit me. I bit you. The bite mark on you still hasn't healed and I swear to fucking god you have been acting strange around me ever since"

"You can't say shit" Logan snarled, but seemed a bit confused so Aiden continued.

"I can't, because you BIT ME. That, in the animal world, is a sign of Dominance and affection, and since we both bit each other-"

Aiden's increasingly loud Shout was cut off as a truck honked. Aiden jumped, spinning around In surprise to find a Cargo truck parked behind him, the driver, a fat old man, staring at them with an eyebrow raised.

"You guys seem like Hitchhikers, but not very good if ye' be yelling"

Aiden Sighed, "I was trying to explain something to my… friend over here" Straightening himself up he Raised a hand to shake it with the man.

"My Names Aiden and this is Logan, we are looking to get to the next town over since our Bike broke down" The man took his hand with a grin, "Well I got some room in the truck for two more if you want to join"

* * *

They agreed and the man helped them load the bike on the truck and they crawled in as well. After reassuring the man that they'll be fine he closed the door and the truck roared to life.

The two stayed silent for a few minutes, Logan drinking his beer and Aiden settling down next to some boxes.

"What were you doing to say?"

Logan Finally spoke up, and Aiden sighed, expecting this, but not really feeling the need to reply.

"Animals mate for life, they signal this by Biting their lover and licking up the blood"

Aiden was unable to see Logan's face but the sound of him spluttering as he swallowed his beer the wrong way said it all.

"W-What?! That's Bullshit!" he snarled, slamming the can on the ground and glaring at Aiden.

The smaller feral snarled back "Then Explain biting me fucktard! It's quite obvious what's happening here!"

Logan went silent.

Aiden curled his lip into a sneer, "It ain't like it got to be emotional, an animal mates for the satisfaction of intercourse, not the Love like average humans do" He spat the last part angrily, "Which is why Humans don't understand at all!"

Logan couldn't help but growl in response to his anger, "Then what the hell am I supposed to do?"

Aiden Shrugged, but got to his feet, hissing when the truck seemed to lurch suddenly, and walked over and leaning beside him.

"I'm not exactly the dominant one here, let's be honest, so I ain't fuckin' you now am I"

Logan jerked back with a snarl, "I aint Fucking you" his eyes were alight with anger and confusion but Aiden just snarled right back, "it aint like im happy about this either princess, but its either this or Die"

Logan Blinked, lip curling in his surprise, "Die? How the fuck can I die if I don't do that?!"

The smaller feral rolled his eyes, "its called Separation Anxiety, Mates tend to freak out when separated, and in certain cases with feral's, The feral will collapse from being away from their mate for too long"

Logan seemed to pale, but he still growled and glared at Aiden without a word.

Aiden sighed, Shoulders sagging with frustration, "I'm sorry, I fucked up" he hissed quietly but then glared at Logan when he stared, "But Too bad, we're stuck with each other, might as well make it pleasurable"

With that he stood up, "If you accept it, I'll be further in the truck, come find me and we can try it out"

* * *

Too Fast? Too bad ;P The smuts coming whether you like it or not! (No pun intended) A bit small but i want to get to the smut as soon as possible/update for those who actually read it XD


End file.
